We're Looking for a Man Called the Doctor
by WhouffleGurl.02
Summary: When the Winchesters and Sherlock show up at Clara Oswald's door asking after the Doctor, Weeping Angels, danger, Daleks, and the impossible ensue, Amy and Rory make an appearance, Sam and Clara make Destiel happen, and Castiel almost kills the Doctor. FINISHED Sequel IS coming soon. :)
1. three strange men at my door

**Hey everybody :) This thing is going to be five chapters, and I'm currently writing the sequel to it. It's SuperWhoLock as you can tell, which I'm currently obsessed with.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I'll be updating this every day. :) Love, WG2**

* * *

Clara hummed, stirring the ingredients in her bowl. Dancing around the kitchen slowly, she grabbed a bit of water, poured it in, bit of flour, bit of applesauce, bit of apples, bit of apple pie filling. She'd just set the bowl down on the counter and gotten out the store-bought pie crust (she never could figure out how to make a good pie crust), when there was a knock on the door.

After wiping her messy hands on the dishtowel, she went down the hallway to the front door and swung it open to reveal two men standing there.

"Hello, Miss Oswald." The taller man spoke, an American accent sounding. She raised her left eyebrow slightly and looked at the FBI badges the men held out before glancing back up at the men.

"Hello?" she replied, unsure why she did so. Why were the_ FBI_ in_ England_ at _her_ door?

Oh.

There was only one explanation, and her suspicions were confirmed as the taller one spoke.

"We're looking for a man called the Doctor."

She wasn't just going to give him to them. Not if they were after him for some reason. Maybe they just wanted to talk to him, but Clara wasn't going to take the chance.

"Doctor who?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and feigning innocence. The shorter man rolled his eyes and looked extremely frustrated.

"Ma'am, if you could just tell us where the Doctor is?"

Narrowing her eyes at the taller man, she tried to get as much info as she could.

The guy's hair was a bit longer than normal, but didn't look awkward like the look did on most men. He looked like a moose almost. He was holding himself like he'd seen tragedy, lost family, but was strong enough to smile every day.

For some reason, that made her trust him.

Moving her gaze from the taller guy to the shorter one, she raised her eyebrows a bit at what she got.

Frustration, disappointment, sadness, defeat, every negative emotion she could name was clear in this man's eyes. He was currently glaring back at her, and she sighed.

"You two aren't FBI, so before I tell you _anything_ about the Doctor, you tell me who you are." Clara finally spoke. The men exchanged glances.

"How did you know?" said the taller one.

"One, the FBI would have no reason to be in England. Two, that long hair is not even acceptable in the Federal Government." Clara pointed to the taller one's longer hair. "Three, America doesn't know about the Doctor. Only UNIT, Torchwood, and the Queen know about him here. Except for me and a couple of others." Clara replied.

"Well, tell us where the Doctor is and we'll tell you who you are."

Clara smirked.

"The Doctor's quite the traveler, boys. There's no telling where he is. Of course, I can call him and tell him to get his butt here, but only I know his number, and I'm not calling him until you two tell me who you are."

"Fine." the taller one sighed, and the shorter one shot the taller one a glare. The taller one shrugged, and they stepped into the house when Clara opened the door wider so they could get in.

* * *

"So you and your brother just go around hunting monsters?" Clara asked, eyes wide and impressed. Dean shot a glance at Sam before turning back to Clara and nodding as he spoke.

"Yeah, that's what we do."

"You protect people from all the nightmares they never want to believe, for nothing in return." Clara grinned and folded her arms. "That's incredibly brave."

"Don't know about brave." Dean sighed.

"So, we've told you about us now…?" Sam raised an eyebrow, and Clara nodded.

"Hold on a second, boys." she whipped out her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts, about to click _call_ on the Doctor's number when the communicator buzzed in the hallway.

Clara furrowed her brows.

"I'll be right back." at the disgruntled look on Dean's face, she sighed. "Don't worry, I'm still calling him for you guys. This could just be important, though. I'm expecting a package to arrive today."

Turning on the video monitor in the hallway, she raised her eyebrows at the face looking back at her.

"Hi, um…"

Clara's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Aren't you that detective who jumped off a building?" she heard the Winchesters scramble to their feet and saw them come into her peripheral vision as she continued to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find the Doctor."

Clara exchanged a glance with the nearest Winchester-Sam-and looked back to the video monitor.

"…_why_?" she questioned.

"That's a matter for the Doctor, not for his companion."

Gritting her teeth, she turned the monitor off and swung the door open, furious. The Winchesters came up behind her, probably curious about this detective, who was towering over Clara, eyes like blue ice and hair softly curled.

Clara felt intimidated, and backed up a little.

"Call the Doctor, would you? I'm getting impatient." Sherlock sighed, and Clara slipped behind the tall boys behind her. Off the top of her head, on a whim, she trusted the Winchesters more than the man who had been convicted and cleared of being a murderer.

Sam and Dean kept Sherlock standing outside by standing in the detective's way. Clara took out her phone and dialed the Doctor, putting the phone to her ear.

She relaxed as she heard the familiar click that told her he had just picked up the phone.

"Hello, the TARDIS." the Doctor's cheerful voice made her warm up inside. She smiled.

"Doctor? It's me."

"Oh, hello Clara! It's not Wednesday, is it? Have I missed another Wednesday?"

"No, you haven't, it's Monday. Kids are in school and I'm up to my knees preparing for Angie's party on Friday. I was in the middle of making pie-" Dean perked up and she hid a grin, "-when some people came to the door. I've got three people here all clambering for a chance to meet you. Can you come on over?"

"Of course. Which date are you at now?"

"September 22 2013." Clara replied.

"Be right there."

"Thanks, Doctor." she hung up and heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. Except it seemed to be coming from the kitchen. She face-palmed when the Doctor ran into the hallway, purple suit coat off, his vest and sleeves covered in grime and oil. He had goggles on his head, and he looked at Clara with such devotion and adoration that it was sickly sweet. She smiled at him, then motioned to the three men who were staring at him like he was an alien.

Well, he is, but they didn't know that.

"Are you a friggin Angel, dude?" Dean asked.

Clara's eyebrows went up high and she stared at the Winchesters. The Doctor looked confused, and Sherlock rolled his eyes. Sam shot a look at Dean that said _shut up_, and Dean was still staring at the Doctor.

"No, I'm a TimeLord. There's no such thing as angels."

Sam coughed, and Dean's face went red.

Sherlock moved the Winchesters aside and strolled up to the Doctor.

"I need your help, Doctor."

"No way, Holmes. We were here first." Dean growled, and went over to stare down Sherlock, who just looked Dean over like he was a piece of garbage. That made Dean furious, and Clara kept a hand on her phone, ready to call the police if the two of them came to blows.

She reconsidered.

The police might find it weird for a police call box to be in her kitchen.

"Well, what's your problem?" the Doctor asked Dean, who shot a triumphant glance at Sherlock, who was furious.

"So last week, Sam and me, we were in the middle of a graveyard. Don't ask why. But anyways, statues moved when we weren't looking. We got out of there fast and researched it. Led us to a woman named Sally Sparrow, who told us to look for a man called the Doctor. A bit more research and we found Clara Oswald's house, where the Doctor has been seen more than fifty times this past year. Do you have any idea what the statues are?"

"That's my problem." Sherlock spoke, and everyone looked at the detective, who had lost his anger and now looked deeply interested. "I've been noticing statues that move in cemeteries."

Clara looked at the Doctor, who looked so lost and sad and angry now. She went over to him and took his hand in hers, looking up at him. He gazed back down into her eyes, seemingly taking comfort from her presence.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. His eyes flared up with such a sudden anger and pain that it almost made her flinch. Of course, he wasn't angry with her, that much was clear, but he'd must have remembered something.

It dawned on her, memories slowly fading back from one of her echoes.

_"My name is Amelia Williams."_

_"Everyone calls me the old widow." _

_"I won't."_

_"Very well. My name is Clara Oswald. You sound Scottish."_

_"I am."_

_"What brought you here, to New York?"_

_The red-headed woman was silent, and she looked at the sky for a while, sadness lingering in the woman's eyes._

_"An old battle of sorts." the woman whispered._

_Clara smiled, taking Amelia's young, slender hand within her elderly, wrinkled own. She sensed a certain aura around this woman. Clara had enough dreams to know what it was from, dreams she knew were memories, whether hers or another's._

_"Was the Doctor involved?"_

_"You know the Doctor?"_

_"I know him from somewhere, yes." Clara nodded, letting out a chuckle. _

_Amelia smiled._

_"Have you heard of the weeping angels, Ms Oswald?"_

Clara blinked away the memories, and tightened her hold on the Doctor's hand.

"I've run into those before." the alien next to her spoke, keeping his voice level. "They're called Weeping Angels."

Dean's eyebrows went high, and Sam furrowed his brows. Sherlock looked interested.

"Vicious creatures. They can't move when they're being seen, but as soon as someone's looking away, they can move at the speed of sound."

"Sounds impossible." Sherlock scoffed.

"There's so much impossible in this world, and in the universe, Sherlock." the Doctor replied.

"Yeah,_ way_ more than you've ever dreamed of, kiddo." Dean added, giving Sherlock a_ who's more intelligent now_ look.

"Do you think we should call Cas?" Clara barely heard the whisper, but glanced out of the side of her eye and found Sam whispering to Dean, who looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"Listen, I'm going to go call a friend of mine. He might be able to help here." Dean remarked, breaking the silence. The Doctor gave him a look.

"You're american, aren't you? Who are you? Dean and Sam who?"

Clara let Dean go off to the end of the hallway while she answered.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. They're brothers, who hunt monsters who kill and then kill the murderer monsters."

Clara turned and looked at Dean, who was talking quietly, eyes closed. His hands were in his pockets, no phone at his ear. She glanced at Sam, who looked a bit bored, then at Sherlock, who was staring at Dean with ridicule obvious in his icy eyes.

Everyone but Sam and Dean gasped and jumped back when the sound of wings fluttering filled the room and a trench-coated man stood next to Dean.

"Hello, Dean."

Clara cocked an eyebrow.

Dean was grinning sheepishly at the man who'd appeared so suddenly. The man was staring back at Dean…_intensely_. Clara raised her eyebrow even higher, fighting back the smirk that was struggling to show on her face. The Doctor, who had accidentally ripped his hand out of hers when he'd jumped back, shook himself out of silence.

"How did he get here?"

"I flew." the man replied.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked, his voice raised and angry. The man glanced at Sherlock curiously.

"Castiel."

"Cas, these idiots don't believe in your kind so go a bit…easy on them." Dean said, coming up next to this 'Castiel' and pointing at everybody.

"You did not believe either."

"You didn't exactly go easy on me, buddy. You broke the doors open with your mojo and walked straight through all the sigils and devil's traps and didn't die when you were stabbed and stuff." Dean replied to the strange man, his voice quiet.

"Are you a TimeLord?" Clara asked the man warily.

"No, I'm an Angel of the Lord." Castiel replied.

Silence.

Absolute, utter, friggin silence.

Sherlock's eyes were wide and showed all emotions, anger being prominent. The Doctor stood there, still unbelieving. Dean face-palmed. Sam sighed, and Clara frowned, actually willing to accept this.

"Okay." she shrugged. Dean gave her a surprised look, so did Sam and the Doctor. Sherlock was still struggling with reality.

"What?" the Doctor croaked. Clara looked at him.

"What? Aliens are real. You've taken me to places I'd never would have believed in. Monsters are real. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons and a million other things are real. Why can't Angels and the Lord be real?"

The Doctor looked horrified.

"It can't be real, Clara. It's impossible. Hell, Satan, God, Angels, Demons, it all goes against the laws of physics and sciency wiencey things. Sherlock agrees with me." the Doctor pointed to Sherlock, who nodded, still speechless.

"It is real." Castiel replied. The lights flickered and light bulbs exploded, sending shards and sparks everywhere. Clara shrieked at the suddenness of it, and everyone else tried to duck for cover as well. They all looked up when light came out of nowhere. Dean and Sam were cowering near the wall, but weren't freaking out. Clara stared as the shadows of wings appeared, Castiel's eyes lit up a bit. It tore a whole new realm of fear in her heart, and as soon as his wings had appeared, the light went out from inside him and his wings disappeared.

It was still daylight, so light was streaming through all windows and doors, lighting up the house.

"Woah." was all Clara could whisper.

A phone rang, and Sherlock flipped open his phone, answering it. Clara struggled to stand up, and took the Doctor's offered hand gratefully.

"John? Is that you?"

Clara groaned. Her ankle must've twisted when she jumped and fell down, trying to get away from the sparks and shards.

"Eggs? Milk? Of course I didn't get them."

Castiel must have noticed her pain, he came over and knelt down. She furrowed her brows, confused. She held onto the Doctor's arm and shoulder for stability as Castiel lowered two fingers toward her ankle.

"Stop shouting at me. It's not my fault if Mary wants to spend time with me."

Castiel's fingers made contact with her ankle, and Clara felt a slight tightness in her ankle's muscles before all pain was gone. Castiel stood up and he stepped back over to Dean. She stared at the angel. The Doctor was silent. She looked at the Doctor.

"Why would we need to bond? Mary and I already make fun of you."

The Doctor almost looked as if he was about to faint. He still looked a bit disbelieving, but there was no way he could deny that Castiel had major power, or had wings, or the fact that he'd just healed her ankle with a touch. She let go of the Doctor, testing her ankle.

"I can't come, anyway."

Her ankle was fine.

"Stop shouting at me, John! I'm on a case."

Clara glanced at Sherlock, who looked frazzled and overwhelmed.

"A very interesting case. With statues and impossible things."

Everyone looked at Sherlock.

"I know I promised. We'll just do it sometime next month."

Clara furrowed her brows. Who was Sherlock talking to?

"It's not my fault if Mary has the baby next month, is it? It's yours, John."

A sharp intake of breath forced Clara to glance at Dean, who was looking shocked and troubled at the same time.

"Chiswick, London." Clara raised her eyebrows when Sherlock rattled off the house's address. "Why?"

Clara glanced back over to the Winchesters and the angel, to find Cas and Dean right next to each other, with_ no_ space between them. Their shoulders were touching, heads close together, and Sam was about two feet away from them, giving them a knowing and disgusted look.

Clara hid her smile.

"You don't need to come….over." Sherlock sighed, holding the phone away from his ear. He turned back to face everyone. "A colleague of mine is on his way over."

"A colleague?" the Doctor asked. "That was friendship at least."

Silence ensued.


	2. discrimination and redemption

**Here is the next chapter, as promised :) enjoy 3**

**WG2**

* * *

When John showed up around an hour later, Cas had gotten light bulbs and the Doctor had replaced them all around the house, lamps and overhead lights. Sam had cleaned up the shards without a word, and Clara had finished making her pie, which was now almost done in the oven.

Dean was standing with Castiel behind the couch where Sam and Sherlock sat on opposite sides. Clara and the Doctor were sitting on the loveseat across from the couch, Clara keeping a close eye on Dean and Cas.

The two exchanged a couple of quiet words during the wait, and Clara had looked at Sam, whose face was in his hands. The whole situation screamed _Dean and Cas are gay for each other but won't admit it and Sam's the one who has to deal with this quiet talking no space intense staring issue they've always got going on. _

She almost felt sorry for the younger Winchester.

The front door opened, and Clara glanced at her watch.

The kids were back from school.

Oh no.

Her eyes went wide and she motioned for everyone to be quiet. The Doctor nodded and led everyone out the back glass-sliding door to the patio, where he'd reparked the TARDIS. Everyone disappeared into the time machine, and by the time Angie and Artie came into the kitchen carrying their backpacks and shouting about things, all evidence that anyone had been there was gone.

Well, almost all evidence.

Angie looked out the window and shot Clara a smile.

"Is your boyfriend here?"

Clara looked up at Angie, raising her eyebrows, feigning surprise.

"He is?" she asked. Angie nodded, and pointed out the window. Smiling, Clara walked outside and into the TARDIS.

The sight before her eyes was hilarious.

Castiel's comforting hand was on Dean's shoulder, who was staring around with wide eyes. Sam was talking with the Doctor animatedly, the two of them exchanging scientific explanations for everything they'd witnessed, and Sherlock's reaction was the most hilarious.

He was curled up on the ground, eyes wide and unblinking, muttering something about science and reality and that all of this was just a dream.

"Doctor, you have to come with me. Angie's going to come in here otherwise, and see everyone." Clara said. The Doctor nodded at her, gave Sam a regretful look, then followed her out and back into the house.

Angie greeted the Doctor with a nod and a hello before disappearing upstairs with the phone. Artie came over and gave the Doctor a hug before saying hello.

"Hello, Doctor. I've read that book you wanted me to read."

"Oh! The Last Centurion?" the Doctor exclaimed, getting excited. Clara smiled. She'd been the one to try and get Artie into Amelia Williams' books, but when the Doctor came around and found out about the books, he'd convinced Artie to read them all.

"Yeah. It was a very interesting book. I'm not a fan of love stories but the one included in this one was nice. Jessica Pond seemed like a nice woman."

The Doctor only smiled, sadness behind his eyes. Artie bounded upstairs and the front door received a harsh beating from a fist. Clara went and opened the door to find a man only a few inches taller than her standing there, fuming.

"Where's Sherlock Holmes?" he asked irritably. She let him come in, and she forced herself not to laugh at the man's disgruntled face.

"I assume you're John, then. I overheard Sherlock talking to you." Clara smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Clara Oswald."

"I know. Sherlock said he was going to get in contact with you soon." John replied, shaking her hand. "John Watson."

"Sherlock's just out back." Clara said, and led the man through the hallway into the dining room and out the back sliding glass door. She hadn't seen the Doctor, so she assumed he was back in the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" John asked, when Clara started to open the TARDIS door. She looked at him curiously, then realized what it must seem like. She was leading him into a seemingly small box where there wouldn't be much room at all.

"Just trust me. Sherlock's in here." Clara replied, then swung open the doors and walked inside.

John walked into the machine, eyes wide. He looked at her questioningly, and she smiled. He continued past her and moved nearer to the control panel as Clara shut the doors.

A grunt came from the floor and Clara turned to see that John had accidentally stepped on Sherlock, who was still curled up on the floor.

"Sherlock? What are you doing?" John asked.

"Hanging on to reality." Sherlock mumbled. John shot Clara an annoyed glance and she hid her amused grin. Looking around, she saw that the Doctor was continuing his earlier conversation with Sam, but he kept glancing at Castiel with confusion and hate in his eyes.

Clara's heart sank, and she had to grip the railing next to her as the memories came flooding back.

* * *

_"He can't help us, Doctor." the army officer snapped at the alien, who was in his fourth form._

_"Why not?" the alien asked._

_"He is an Indian, and therefore incapable of doing anything but sit there and clean the guns."_

_The Doctor's jaw went rigid and he stepped closer to the officer. Oswinette, a nurse, stopped to observe this strange man with the colored scarf go after the officer with cold, hard, reasonable words. She'd always felt that making the Indians victims because of their skin color was ridiculous. Her heart went cold and she gripped the book she was holding tightly. The Doctor had stepped away from the officer, who was blushing profusely and stumbling over his words to thank the Indian man for everything he'd done for the army. The Doctor stood there cold, tall, and commanding. It struck a certain note in Oswinette's heart, and she couldn't tell why. It seemed to be swelling for him, yet shrinking at the same time for the man who had been so cruel. _

_Oswinette Maitland had always been ridiculed and hated for the choices she had made in love. She was a queer woman, one who was physically and emotionally attracted to both genders. No man or woman she met thought this was natural or correct, so she'd settled down with a man she'd fallen in love with, although she would have chosen her best girl friend over him in a heartbeat. The man she had chosen was black, and so she got more ridicule. People had gone so far as to hit her in the streets._

_She shifted uncomfortably, quietly pulling her sleeves down, hiding the bruises the abusive strangers had so effortlessly given her. _

* * *

Clara was brought back to reality by the sudden outburst. She stared as the Doctor, backed up against the control panel, stared with shock and fear at the angel, who had been about to do something bad to him. Dean's hand was lingering on Castiel's shoulder, which she knew had been the only thing stopping the angel from killing the alien who could not believe, and so had ridiculed the possibility of it existing.

"Cas, it's not worth it." Dean said quietly.

The angel continued glaring into the Doctor's eyes for a couple more seconds before backing off, letting Dean pull him to the other side, away from the alien. The Doctor glanced at Clara, and looked hurt by the look she had on her face. She started to move her face slightly, realizing what her face had twisted into when she witnessed the almost-murder of the man she had a close bond with.

Disgust, anger, sadness. Disappointment.

Distrustful.

The look had been painfully, obviously pointed at the Doctor, so she had no way of going back and pretending she'd been looking at Castiel.

Sherlock was off the ground now, John had coaxed him off. They were heading outside when the Doctor spoke.

"You can't kill or do anything about weeping angels, Sherlock. Leave them alone and get out as fast as you can if you see them or think you see them. And if you do see them or think you see them, do not blink." he glanced at the Winchester brothers as he spoke, as if he was speaking to them as well. Everyone nodded, and Clara led them out of the TARDIS and through the yard and the gate. Before waving them off, she talked to them.

"Sherlock, John. Don't be afraid to call or anything. I'm always here and willing to help."

They nodded and went off.

"Guys…I'm sorry." Clara turned to the brothers and Cas. They nodded, understanding.

"Castiel, I really am sorry. He's always fought so hard against ridicule, so hard against people who have grudges or hate others. He's fought hard to save worlds suffering from harsh domination. He's never been like this before, and I don't know why he is now. I am sorry."

"It isn't your fault." Castiel replied. "What he lacks in belief, you make up for in faith. The angels have always kept a close eye on you. They believe you're interesting. The woman who has died a million times within a thousand years."

Dean almost looked impressed, and Sam certainly did look it. Clara had to stop from smiling at Castiel's words.

"Thanks, Castiel."

"Call me Cas." the angel gave her a small smile before winging out. She waved goodbye to Sam and Dean and walked back to the TARDIS, only to find it disappearing.

Her heart tore in two, and she stared at the place where it had been. The back door slide open, and Artie came outside. He saw her standing there, looking so distressed and sad, that the little gentleman couldn't help but come over and give Clara a big hug. She hugged him back tightly, forcing the tears to stay in her tear ducts.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

The Doctor and Clara had reunited the Wednesday after Angie's party, when the Doctor had come to the door holding three boxes of chocolates, a bouquet of daisies, and an apology.

She'd given him a look, then lectured him and shouted at him for the following three hours. After she'd done all the screaming, crying, and wild arm-hand gestures she could do, she'd sunk onto the couch in a wet, blubbering mess. The Doctor curled around her, and they'd watched her favorite movie while downing the boxes of chocolate.

If he'd heard her force-vomit the chocolate out a little bit later during a commercial break, he didn't mention it.

Now Clara was in the hospital, hooked up to a dozen different machines and things because she hadn't eaten more than a couple bites of corn all month. The Doctor was constantly at her side, but she forced him to go sometimes.

* * *

The Doctor walked down the street from the hospital, going to the TARDIS to travel into the future a couple of hours so Clara thought he did something productive. His heart was torn into little bits, and he was sadder than he ever thought he could be. Hugging Clara last Wednesday afternoon and feeling her go limp in his arms was not a good memory.

She'd swung the door open. He'd noticed how tired and worn she looked, but he hadn't mentioned it. He gave her a hug to try and make her feel better, but she'd gone limp in his arms. At first, the Doctor had thought she had fallen asleep. He soon realized she'd passed out from starvation when he laid her down on the floor and her dress clung to her stomach, showing every rib. His heart had plummeted and he'd screamed for Angie and Artie, who had come down the stairs, having off school that day for some reason. Artie had stayed by Clara's side as the Doctor freaked and started wheeze as sobs racked his chest. Angie had stayed relatively calm and called an ambulance. She'd made tea and forced a gulp down the Doctor's throat before he had submitted to sobbing completely. He was knelt by Clara, holding her head tenderly and caressing her cheek.

The ambulance came and got her. The Doctor and the kids followed quickly, taking the bus because Angie said not to take the police box. Later, when Clara had forced him to leave because she was too embarrassed, he'd gone and gotten the box, bringing it to the hospital. Well, down the road from it. The last thing he wanted was too much attention on a strange box and himself when he was too busy worrying about Clara.

His brain lit up with an idea when he was almost to his TARDIS, and he stopped. Looking around awkwardly, he was hesitant but made up his mind.

Clara was more important than some silly rivalry.

"Doctor to Angel. Come in, Castiel." the Doctor had no idea how to pray, and he realized that had probably not been the right way. Sighing, feeling defeated, he leaned his head against the TARDIS. "Praying never works." he whispered helplessly.

"What was that?"

The Doctor whirled around, staring at the furious angel before him, who stared at him with a look that said_ I heard your prayer and I'm here despite that fact that I tried to kill you. You believe now._

"Castiel?" he could only manage to croak the word out. The angel nodded.

"What is your need?"

"Clara." the Doctor took a step forward. "She's in the hospital, Castiel. The doctors and nurses seriously don't think she's going to pull through."

"What happened?" oh wow. The angel actually looked concerned for Clara's health. The Doctor felt shocked for some reason, but shook away his lingering doubt to reply.

"She hasn't eaten for a whole month."

Castiel saddened a little. He flapped out of existence, and the Doctor stood there, enraged and feeling like smashing a window. Then the angel popped back.

"She will be fine."

He flapped out of existence again, leaving a more positive feeling in the Doctor's gut. Of course, the alien had to rush back to Clara's room to see if the angel was lying, but he wasn't.

Clara was already being un-tubed and needles being pulled back out of her skin. She shot him a curious, surprised look, and he grinned helplessly.

Okay, so maybe angels existed.

He wasn't too firm on the belief of God existing, though.

* * *

_**Another Month Later**_

Dean Winchester sat across from John Watson in the little restaurant. The Detectives and the Winchesters had gone on a few monster hunting trips and solved one or two cases together, and Dean and John were close friends already.

Dean had just informed John of the current weeping angel business that had been attacking his and Sam's butts for the past two months, ever since they'd met the Doctor and the detectives.

"Has it occurred to you, Dean, that this thing is after your brother?"

"I know, John." Dean sighed. "But I don't know how to handle this. As much as I hate to say it, I need the Doctor's help."

"Well then where is he? You did call him?"

"..no."

"_Dean_." John sighed.

"Have you heard about Clara, John?"

"What about her?"

"Cas healed her. She was dying. The Doctor's probably spending lots of time with her, I didn't want to intrude."

"She was _dying_? How did Cas know?"

"The Doctor prayed to him."

"_What_?"

"I know. Crazy, 'innit? It's the truth."

"Wow."

"Yup."

The door to the storage room swung open and both Dean and John turned to see the Doctor strolling in, a straw in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, did somebody say 'The Doctor'?" he asked. Dean raised his eyebrows, and John gaped at the skinny alien who came over and sat next to John, facing Dean.

"Doctor?" was all Dean could say. The Doctor nodded.

"Sam's in trouble, yeah? I'll always be happy to help. After all, Sam is my friend."

Dean was kind of touched by this. Sam had spoken highly of the Doctor, but to know that the affection and lasting impression went both ways kind of warmed Dean up to the Doctor, despite the alien's conflict with Cas.

* * *

Sam struggled to walk, holding onto a fence nearby. Women and men passed him, ignoring him in their busy days. Their strange dress finally made Sam realize where he was.

* * *

The Doctor, John, and Dean burst into their hotel room to find both the angel and Sam gone.

After Dean smashed the lamp on the ground and called Cas, they all piled into the TARDIS to find out when Sam had gone.

* * *

The strange ads, the dresses, the pants, everything was different. Sam suddenly felt small and hopeless. He felt out of place in his jeans and plaid T-shirt. His eyes locked with a woman's, and he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

"Amy, he's waking up."

"Good."

Sam groaned, bringing his hands up to his head. From the feeling of what he was laying on, it was a wooden bench. A realization of the accents filled his brain, and Sam opened his eyes. He saw the woman he'd seen before he passed out leaning over him along with a man.

The woman was very tall, but probably not as tall as him. She had long red hair tucked up into a neat bun, she was wearing a dress that went to her knees, and sleeves that stopped just short of her elbow. Her face was round and pretty, hazel eyes shining in the sun.

The man next to her was her height, he had blondish brown hair, his nose stuck out a bit, but he was still definitely attractive. If you were into men. Sam sat up and looke at them curiously.

"You're from the 21st century, aren't you?" the woman asked. Sam's eyes widened and his eyebrows went high.

"Um, how did you know?"

"Happened to us." the man replied, shrugging. "Any chance you know someone called the Doctor?"

* * *

The Doctor stared at the screen, terror tugging at his heart. Dean was next to him, looking at the screen with hope. Cas was next to Dean, and John was on the other side of the Doctor.

"So, Sam's in 1938. Let's go get him."

"I can't." the Doctor croaked.

"What do you mean you can't?" Dean snapped, anger growing on his face.

The Doctor whispered an apology.

Dean wouldn't have it, though, and gave Cas a hopeful look.

* * *

"You're taking 1938 awfully well." Rory remarked. Sam grinned a little, setting the root beer bottle down onto the table. Amy was sitting next to Rory, sipping a milkshake.

"I've got some people looking for me by now, probably." Sam replied. "They can travel in time, too. I don't think I'll be here long."

Amy exchanged a sad smile with Rory before giving Sam a look and replying quietly.

"Any more time travel would tear the city apart. I'm sorry, but we can't be rescued."

"You don't know Dean." Sam replied, grinning. Amy felt even more sorry for the guy.

"No, but I know the Doctor. If there was a way around the paradoxes, he'd find it." she replied. Sam just grinned a little wider at that.

"Yeah. My brother has a tendency to go_ through_ what he can't find ways around."

Amy and Rory shared a glance.

* * *

"Angels can time-travel?" the Doctor asked, shocked. Castiel rolled his eyes at the remark, as if such knowledge was well-known.

It wasn't, not even for the Doctor.

"Yes. I can take everyone there and bring everyone back."

"But the paradoxes-"

"Can be halted. I am an angel."

Before the Doctor could reply again, he was zapped back in time with a touch of feathers.


	3. unresponsive consumers

**Here's chapter three! :D I'm getting excited for no reason right now. WG2 **

* * *

Clara's eyes went wide open and she found herself being dragged to her feet by the Doctor in the middle of a street. Looking around, she saw Dean standing nearby looking unfazed. John looked like he was in a bit of pain, leaning over and rubbing his knees. Castiel was standing next to Dean. The Doctor shook off the remnants of whatever happened, but Clara's whole body was aching.

"What just happened?" she asked. "I was in bed, reading an Amelia Williams' book, and then I'm here with everybody."

"The energy from you reading her book must have dragged you along." Cas replied.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a certain aura around you, you were reading Amelia Williams' book, and so you were dragged along when I brought everyone here to 1938." Cas explained. Clara could only let out a deep sigh of frustration. She wasn't even fully eating yet, she was slowly getting back into the habit of shoving food down her throat, and now she'd been pulled back in time. She was just so exhausted.

Millions of people milled by. She noticed that, and looked down to realize she was in sweatpants, a tank, and a cardigan. She bit her lip, hoping nobody would notice. The only one who actually looked like he belonged in this time was the Doctor, in his vest and rolled-up sleeves and his slacks.

Cas pointed to a sub against the street, and everyone followed the angel across the street and into the sub. Clara caught a glimpse of Sam sitting at a booth with a red-haired woman and a blond man. She saw the Doctor tense up and didn't try to make him stay when he turned and ran back out of the sub. She just shared a glance with John.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed. Sam looked up from talking to the couple to see his brother running over. The couple who had been talking to the taller brother exchanged a glance before walking over as Sam and Dean hugged.

"So, is this Dean, then?" the woman asked. Clara's breath caught in her throat.

"Oh my stars." she breathed. "It's Amelia Williams." she stared at the woman.

"Yeah. Amy, this is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is Amy, and this is Rory." Sam motioned to everyone as he spoke. "Amy, Rory, that's Cas over there. He's the guy who can swing the time travel. The guy next to him is John, and that's…" Sam broke off when he saw Clara standing there. Silently, he walked over and enveloped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground as he did, seeing as he was over a foot taller than her.

"I heard what happened." he whispered. Clara nodded, hugging him tightly. She'd grown fond of Sam when he was at her house a month ago, and meeting him like this could only mean that he'd grown fond of her as well.

"I'm better now." she whispered back, and he set her down with a smile before turning back to Amy and Rory, who were looking at him strangely.

"This is Clara Oswald." he pointed at Clara.

"Clara?" Amy breathed. Clara bit her lip. Obviously the whole situation with her echo had happened previously to this particular incident, then.

"Yeah. It's me." Clara replied. Amy looked absolutely stunned and confused now.

"You know the Doctor?"

"Of course."

"How do you remember me, if it hasn't happened yet for you?"

"It's happened to me already, Amy." Clara smiled. "It's a long story, though. One I'm not sure I have time to share."

"Okay." Amy nodded, seemingly putting her questions in the back of her mind.

"You two know each other?" Sam asked incredulously.

"She was my neighbor." Amy replied simply. Sam just nodded, and John cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but we should probably go." He shot Amy and Rory an apologetic glance. "We can't take you, I'm sorry."

"We've built a life here. There's nothing to apologize for." Amy replied, and Rory brought her in with his arms around her waist. The two shared a loving glance before the Doctor burst into the sub, his eyes wide and hair tousled. Clara raised her eyebrow at him. He stared at her, his jaw moving as he tried to speak.

"Someone try to feel you up again, babe?" she asked, sending a wink his way. He shot her a look that said _seriously? NOW?_ and she could only nod and laugh. He rolled his eyes.

"No, it's the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS is feeling you up?" Clara replied, and he started to get red, glaring at her.

"Clara, _PLEASE_-"

"Down, boy." Clara sent him a wink and he could only blubber and scoff and flail. She grinned. "Sorry, Doctor. Couldn't resist. What's really wrong?"

"The TARDIS. It just showed up outside. The alarm is going off, Clara, and it's all going…" the Doctor caught sight of the Ponds standing there, staring at him. He stared back at them with wide eyes. "…wacko." he whispered. Gulping, he shot a glance at Clara and looked back at the Ponds. "Um…" he gulped again, very visibly. He was quite nervous. "It's not what it looks like?" Clara stopped herself from snickering. The Doctor was addressing the fact that she had flirted with him shamelessly and said suggestive things. She realized it was because of River, and she sobered, looking at the Ponds.

"Doctor?" the voice that came out of Rory's mouth was soft and disbelieving.

"How is the TARDIS here when you said it couldn't be? You said it would rip apart this city, Doctor." Amy's voice was low, careful, and dangerous. The Doctor gulped again, very visibly.

"It's not my fault, Amy. I don't know why it's here, or how it is. It should be impossible. It just appeared! Castiel here flapped us here with his angel powers." Amy's eyebrows shot up high.

"It's true." Castiel replied, and Amy's disbelieving glare shifted from the Doctor to the angel.

"Excuse me?"

"I am an angel."

"Prove it."

A single light bulb shattered nearby and Dean rushed over and quietly told Castiel to stop before he shattered every single light bulb in the city and showed his wings. Amy, however, was still in no mood to believe, even though she'd seen the light bulb spark and shatter. Then again, the scottish woman had probably seen a lot stranger things in her travels. An exploding lightbulb wasn't going to make her believe in what she'd never believed in.

Clara had to scurry out of the way as the shards fell, as it had been the light bulb just above her that had gone off. The lights flickered and the daylight outside disappeared for a exactly half a minute. Dean was yelling at Cas about using his angel mojo and how he'd managed to cover up the sun or blow it up or something, and Clara heard Cas trying to defend himself when the sunlight came back and everything went back to normal. Clara looked around, surprised that nobody was reacting. Nobody had been reacting this whole time, to anything, except them. The normal customers were completelty entranced by something. Broken shards of glass were in the food of the man behind her. He was still eating, and the broken shards didn't cut his mouth.

"Guys, something's wrong." she whispered. Rory cried out, and she turned to see that Amy was gone.

"Where's Amy?" Rory was freaking out. The whole sub around them flickered and disappeared, leaving them in a grassy field between two buildings.

"Well, this is new." the Doctor croaked. Clara heard the Doctor gulp without even turning around. She did the same, her mouth suddenly going dry.

* * *

Amy woke up, her eyes hurting as they adjusted to the pure bright light. She saw a door and a couple of buttons, and she stood up and pressed the red one. She heard a faint sound behind her, like clothes rustling. She ignored it, and pressed the red button again.

"There is no way out." a deep voice sounded behind her, and Amy turned to see a man sitting against the wall, holding a rubber ball. His black hair was gently curled, his blue eyes like ice. She stared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Amy Pond." she replied, walking over. She sat down across the small white room. They were both quite tall, so they brought their knees up to their chins.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Spending planned time with my best friend's wife. You?"

"Reunion with best friend, his new lover, and new friend's brother and this weird guy that I think my new friend's brother is dating, but I'm not too sure."

"Reminds me of some people I know."

"There must be a lot of the same type of people in the world."

"Maybe."

"We're talking about the same people, aren't we?"

"More than likely."

Amy just sighed.

* * *

The Doctor and Rory were frantically doing research in the TARDIS, Dean and Cas were out to get groceries because Dean knew this was going to take a while, but Sam knew his brother was just trying to get out of research. Sam and Clara were going through books in the bunker.

"I'm sorry you have to live with so much sexual tension in your life." Clara remarked, the statement so true and out of the ordinary that it made Sam laugh.

"Yeah. I've had to deal with it more, lately. They can't stop looking at each other, or talking, and they have personal space issues."

"What personal space issues?"

"Exactly."

Clara laughed at that.

"It was the same between the Doctor and me, you know." she began. "Long looks, touching, there was plenty of face caressing on his part. We knew we loved each other. We still do."

"Are you two together?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Clara thought for a moment, and closed the book in her hands before looking up at Sam with a serious look on her face. She was remembering being in the Doctor's time stream.

"Because I explored his soul, and his memories, and I found nothing but darkness and loss in the depths of his righteousness. He is a good, just man. Yet he holds himself with such pain, he's broken. He is shattered, and I don't know where to start putting him back together. I backed off, he backed off, and now I don't think anything will ever happen."

"That's their problem too, I think." Sam replied quietly. "Dean's emotionally damaged, but he tries to help people. He does it brilliantly, too. He goes through the motions of living, but he can't help but wallow in grief. He's always happy when Cas is near, and rarely happy when he isn't. The thing is, Cas knows where to heal Dean, and he's already started. I think you can learn a lot from him, Clara. I also think he can learn a lot from you, though."

"He's an angel. How could I ever teach him anything?"

Sam smiled, and was silent.


	4. blood and anchors

**I guess I should have explained the whole Clara food disorder thing a bit more, shouldn't I have? Well, as it turns out, I never actually put it into the story, so I'm just going to write the reasons right here; Clara's being attacked by her memories and it's taking a toll on her body. she's no longer hungry, but forces herself to eat, but she can't stand the feeling of food inside of her for some reason, and she force-vomits. Does that make sense? It makes sense in my head. :) Sorry for the confusion.**

**WG2**

* * *

"How are you?" the Doctor's voice broke the silence as he typed on the keyboard. Rory, who was sitting on the stairs reading a large book about paradoxes and aliens, looking for something that might help their situation, looked up at the Doctor with a sorrowful look on his face.

"It took me back there, and for a long, terrible moment, I thought I'd lost Amy. I waited 2000 years for her. She chose me. I thought that after everything we'd been through, that was the cruelest that could ever have happened to me. Then Amy appeared. She was crying, Doctor. That night, we started our new life. Got a house just outside of downtown, I got a good job working as a Doctor, because apparently men shouldn't be nurses. Times really had changed. Amy was sick to death of the sexist ads and everyone telling her she couldn't do anything. The only thing she could do was write, and she was good at it. She's already published four books in the ten months we've been there." The Doctor smiled, looking over at his former companion. "Then this morning, we were just walking to the store because Amy wanted to get another bottle of perfume. Ms Oswald, our neighbor, recommended it, and Amy hasn't used anything else since."

"Ms Oswald?" the Doctor echoed, gears working in his mind. Rory nodded, and continued what he was saying.

"We saw this guy in jeans and a plaid shirt just looking around really confused and horrified, and he saw Amy before passing out. Amy knew right away what had happened, and she dragged me over. I put the guy on the nearest bench, the guy woke up, we took him to the bar across the street, and he told us about himself, his brother, and what they do." Rory finished, looking back down at the book he was holding. Then he looked back up, a look of confusion on his face. "What exactly_ is_ Castiel? Another TimeLord?" The Doctor chuckled.

"Apparently there are more powerful creatures than TimeLords. There are so many things out there I didn't even know existed. The Vashta Nerada for instance, they aren't aliens. They're demons. Castiel is an Angel."

"An angel?" Rory repeated, his face showing his disbelief. The Doctor frowned a little.

"Yeah."

"Doctor!" the TARDIS door burst open and the short, lively Clara ran inside holding a book. Her finger was holding a place in the book, but she ignored the fact that she was holding it and she skidded to a halt in front of the Doctor, forgetting how slippery the floor was when she was just wearing socks. She frowned and looked down. She was wearing tennis shoes before, where had they gone? The TARDIS made a chortling noise, and Clara slammed the book down on the console angrily. "I have had _enough_ of you doing this to me!" she snapped. "Constantly tripping me, making my shower water go colder than friggin _ice_, burning my soufflés the _second_ they go in the oven, stealing my clothes, and now you're stealing my shoes! What could you possibly have against me, you stupid machine?!" Clara was shrieking now, and the Doctor had backed up until he'd tripped and fallen down so he was now sitting on the stairs next to Rory. Rory was staring at Clara, who was yelling at the rotor, and he was wondering exactly who this woman even _was_.

The TARDIS quit it's chortling noise and instead hummed soothingly. A large pile of clothes, shoes, and books appeared on the floor and Clara just face-palmed.

"This isn't why I even came in here." she sighed, turning to look at the Doctor and Rory, who were looking at her like she just lifted mount Everest with one hand. "What?"

"That was…_interesting_." Rory replied simply.

"You haven't even seen the half of it, Mr. Pond." Clara retorted, then turned to the Doctor and started talking before Rory could insist that he was Mr. Williams, not Mr. Pond. "Doctor, there's nothing in the books about anything other than supernatural crap. Sam thinks that whoever took Amy was not from this world."

"An alien?"

"Yeah." The TARDIS phone rang and Clara popped her hand out of the door and grabbed the phone, bringing it to her ear. "You've reached the TARDIS, Clara speaking." she remarked.

"Sherlock's gone."

"John, is that you?"

"Yeah. Mary said Sherlock just disappeared before her eyes. She said the lights flickered and stuff, and then Sherlock was gone."

"So Sherlock's been taken as well, then?"

"Have you found anything?"

"We've ruled out the possibility that it was anything supernatural. Sam and I think it's aliens."

"The Doctor have any ideas?"

"Not that I've heard yet."

"I'm coming over."

"Isn't Mary due next week?"

"Yeah."

"Then stay there. We'll get Sherlock back, but you've got to stay with her." Clara hung up, putting the phone back into the phone box area thing outside. She turned back to Rory and the Doctor. "Doctor, do you have any idea who it could be? The TimeLords, maybe?"

"Clara, we still don't know if-"

"But you thought you might have? You told me what the curator of the under gallery said. You're supposed to find Gallifrey."

"That isn't even remotely close to what he said."

"That's exactly what you told me."

"I lie a lot."

"Not to me, you don't. I know when you're fibbing."

"Still though, Clara, we don't even know where Gallifrey_ is_. It went to a different world, a completely alternate_ universe_."

"We have an angel on our side now."

"Still questioning the fact that he's an angel." the Doctor muttered. Clara gave him a harsh glare, and he winced. "Sorry." he whispered.

"You'd better be." she snapped.

"Sorry, but I thought the Doctor destroyed Gallifrey?" Rory broke into the ever-darkening atmosphere. Clara looked at him, and the Doctor allowed a small smile to grow on his face.

"It turns out he didn't. Gallifrey's gone. It's safe. Over a million children safe in the universe because of this particular face's conscience."

"You were the reason I saved it, Clara." the Doctor said quietly, looking up at her with a loving, weary smile on his face. She smiled back at him.

"I didn't make you do anything."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"So, _what_ exactly happened to River that you're just flirting shamelessly with this short person?" Rory snapped, and Clara flinched. She'd almost forgotten-Rory was River's father. This was not going to be good.

"She died." the Doctor was in no mood to be lectured. "You and Amy died. River died not long after, sent me to a cloud for over a hundred years. Then I met _her_." he pointed to Clara. "She dragged me out of the shadows and back to life. Then she died. But she left a message for me, and I listened to her. I kept on running, and I kept on remembering. I found her again, and I've lost her. We always find our way back to each other, all throughout time and space. So don't give me the River talk, because _she_ died. Clara brought me back to life, gave me something to live for again." Rory was silent, but only looked at Clara in confusion.

"It sounds impossible." was all that came out of his mouth, and Clara let herself give him a small smirk.

"That's why I'm his impossible girl."

* * *

Amy felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes to find Sherlock kneeling over her.

"What's happening?" she asked, sitting up. He motioned for her to be quiet and to listen. She did, and heard voices from outside.

"Should we kill them?" came a deep voice, obviously male.

"They are a trap for the Doctor." another deep voice, clearer and definitely not human.

Amy shuddered.

_ Daleks._

She should have known.

"I know what they are, Sherlock." she whispered. Sherlock gave her a strange look.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Daleks."

"Daleks?"

"Aliens. Look like pepper shakers, but they're the most deadly and fearsome creature in the galaxies. Well, besides the TimeLords, but they're all dead except for the Doctor." Sherlock looked interested, but kept quiet. The voices passed by and they were left in silence again.

* * *

Dean and Castiel walked into the bunker, carrying beer and food. Sam looked up from the table downstairs, and a question lingered on his mind.

_Why were you two gone so long, when you only have two bags and a pack of beer?_

He asked a different question though.

"Why are we helping them? The Doctor doesn't like Cas, or the fact that angels exist or that God exists? They lost Amy, that's not our problem."

"It is the right thing to help them." Cas replied, and Dean just shrugged.

"We gank tons of supernatural SOB's. Why not take a break and help an alien and his former companion get back that former companion's wife so they can go back to 1938 and not be bothered?"

"I liked Amy, I did. Rory's a good guy, too, but don't you think it's a little…dangerous?" Sam finished weakly, trying to get his point across. He knew he had failed miserably when Dean just gave him an amused look.

"You mean having me and the Doctor around each other, don't you?" Cas asked. Sam nodded. "I healed Clara. I'm sure he won't try to undermine me."

"Plus Clara's keeping him under control." Dean called from the kitchen, and Sam just sighed.

Clara burst into the bunker, holding a strange book with markings on them. Her eyes were wide and her hair bobbed as she ran down the stairs.

"Sherlock's been taken as well as Amy," she panted. "I think I figured out what might have taken them." Sam stood up, worried. He was a bit worried about the whole Doctor-Cas situation, but he was going to help get Sherlock back. John was a friend, and Sherlock meant a lot to him.

"Who?" he asked.

"The Daleks." Clara replied. "They're the most vicious, horrible creatures in this universe." she broke off and bit her lip before resuming, "Well, most vicious and horrible aliens. I don't know if they're the most vicious, horrible creatures anymore, now that I know about supernatural things. Anyways, the Doctor is convinced that it's a trap for him. He's going to take Rory and go to where he thinks the Daleks are waiting for him. You guys and me are going to wing into a different part of the Dalek ship and find Sherlock and Amy."

Sam nodded. Dean and Cas looked fine with the plan.

* * *

Amy stood there, arms folded. She was looking at the buttons, the red one, and the green one.

It reminded her of the buttons from that planet where she waited 36 years and the virus could kill the Doctor. In fact, the buttons had the same names. She smiled.

The Daleks probably took memories from her and used it to build a trap for the Doctor…_again_.

"I know what to do." she exclaimed excitedly, turning and grinning at Sherlock.

"What?" Sherlock asked, coming over. Amy pointed at the buttons.

"These buttons, Sherlock. They're from me. My memories. The Daleks have built a trap for the Doctor from my memories before, and that resulted in blowing up the universe. Not a good thing. But I know what to do. The red waterfall button, and the green anchor button."

"So?"

"Just one of us pressing a random button at a time won't do anything, that's fine. Two of us doing it though, one of us pressing one, the other pressing the other, that could either open the room and let us out, or it could blow this all to pieces. We live, or we die." Amy turned her head to look at Sherlock, who was to her left, leaning slightly over her shoulder as she talked. His eyes were squinting a little, and he seemed to be slightly out of it. She turned back to the buttons and thought.

"Which button do I press, and which one do you press? That is the question." she murmured, smiling at her own little joke. Unsurprisingly, Sherlock didn't laugh and he seemed to be far away in his little thinking palace or whatever he'd said he did when he thought.

* * *

Clara gave the Doctor a hug and he and Rory went into the TARDIS after giving Castiel the exact coordinates. The TARDIS disappeared, and Cas touched Dean and Sam's shoulders. Clara held onto Cas' arm, and they winged out.

* * *

"Red waterfall. Without a doubt, blood," Amy was muttering to herself. Sherlock was in his corner again, thinking still. She was standing in front of the buttons.

"Red waterfall equals blood. Green anchor though, what could that mean?"

"Someone dependable." Sherlock broke his silence. Amy turned to look at him, and he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Anchor. Someone dependable. Green is often the color paired with balance and life. You."

"You're the red waterfall, then. Are you that surrounded by blood and anger?"

Sherlock smiled.

Amy sighed and went over, hovering her finger over the green button. He got up and joined her, resting his finger lightly on the red one. They were about to press the buttons when Sherlock jumped and smacked her finger away from the green button.

"We're complete opposites." he explained. "I'm red, you're green. The Daleks might have know we would come to this, and we'd pick the buttons we most relate to. We need to press the opposite ones." Amy stared at him. He seemed serious though, so she hesitantly lowered her finger to the red button. He put his right index finger on the green one, nodded. They pressed the buttons, waiting for the worst to happen.


	5. the ways of love

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT I've been really busy and I just forgot about this. There _will_ be a sequel to this, and this chapter is the last chapter. Expect some ships to happen here. ;) WG2**

* * *

Clara groaned, her knees aching. Sam came over and helped her stand up completely. Dean and Cas were fine though, and the two of them looked up and down the hallway. It was all metal.

"Alright. Sam, you and Clara go that way. Cas and I'll go this way." Dean pointed down to the right, and then nodded to the left. Sam and Clara nodded, and the hunter and his angel went off to the left. After a second, they went down the right.

After probably five minutes of walking, Clara broke the silence. She talked quietly, so she wouldn't alert Daleks of their presence.

"I know you were planning not to help." she said. Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Amy's a nice girl, but all this is just a bit confusing. John and Sherlock though, them and Dean and I have gone on quite a few cases together. We've all bonded since that day. Friends, maybe. But what happened with the Doctor and Cas, despite how much I like talking to the Doctor, it won't stop replaying in my mind."

Clara winced.

"It keeps bugging me, too." she whispered. "I've born, I've lived, I've died so many times, Sam."

He looked at her strangely.

She sighed.

"I'm not a supernatural creature. I jumped into the Doctor's time stream to save him, and it tore me apart. There are millions of me, through all of time and space, set there only to live and save and die for the Doctor. I saved him, and I've personally encountered his hate for those who prejudice against others. I've seen him talk down a man who hated Indians, I've seen him shame a man who was about to beat his slave into submission, I've seen him fight whole races to save a world from being conquered simply because it could be. I don't know why he's having such a hard time accepting angels and God are real."

"He seems like a purely scientific man, and some things don't make sense scientifically. I've asked Cas about it before, too. Something about molecules and atoms and weird things that I just can't remember for some reason."

"I guess humans just can't keep that information in our brains." Clara sighed. "Or TimeLords, even."

"Especially not TimeLords, probably." Sam replied. Clara nodded.

"Probably."

* * *

Dean and Cas walked along quietly. Noises and shouts and screams of a strange mechanical sort echoed around them, the sound of the TARDIS echoing down the halls. Shouts between the Doctor and Rory were faint, but he could still hear them.

A door opened to his left, making him jump almost out of his skin. A ginger woman and a dark-haired man stood there, surprised to see them.

"Sherlock? Amy? What are you doing?" he asked, exchanging a glance with Cas.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sherlock replied, just as curious. "Amelia and I figured out a way to get out."

"Oh, so you're being modest now." Dean raised an eyebrow. Sherlock shook his head.

"No, we both figured it out."

"I figured out where we were and how we could feasibly escape, and what one button meant. Sherlock figured out the rest." Amy explained.

Dean felt impressed, and almost smiled when he saw Sherlock looking extremely impressed.

"Well come on, then. I'll call Sam, hopefully the idiot was wise enough to have his phone on vibrate, and-" Dean broke off, looking down at his phone.

It was out of service.

Amy smiled and dug around in her pants.

Wait, pants? Amy had been in a dress when she was taken. A 40's style dress, because _you know._ She friggin' _lived_ in the fourties. What was she doing in _pants_?

Dean looked up at Amy, who was showing her cellphone.

"This was all from my memory, Sherlock. I had my cell phone in this particular outfit. It was soniced." she grinned and showed that it had reception. She looked at Dean expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"I need Clara's cell number. If she's been traveling with the Doctor, her phone has been soniced as well."

Dean gave it to Amy, and she called Clara.

* * *

Clara felt her phone vibrated in her sweatpants' pocket, and she pulled it out. She didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Clara? This is Amy."

Clara's eyes went wide, and she motioned to Sam with her lips soundlessly that it was Amy. Sam looked surprised.

"Amy, how are you calling me?"

"I'll explain later. Where are you?"

Clara looked around frantically for some explanation, and found a sign.

"Um, Hallway 7B, right near marker 78." she furrowed her brows. Why would the Daleks need markers?

Then she realized.

These weren't markers, these were all cages, prisons.

This was a prison ship.

The line clicked, and Clara dropped her phone, ignoring the clattering it made. Sam quickly picked the phone up as soon as it landed, wanting to stop the noise before it alerted anyone they were there.

"Clara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"This is a prison ship." she replied, her voice shaky. Memories were flooding back.

* * *

_Oswin sat back in her chair…a dream. It had all been a dream. She closed her eyes peacefully, and ignored the agonizing pain when the fire hit her. The explosion was imminent, and when it happened, it tore her apart into little bits of pieces, and she could feel it. She died._

* * *

"Clara!" Sam's urgent whisper brought her back to reality, and she found Sam holding her head gently in his hands. Cas, Dean, Sherlock, and Amy were behind him. She was panting, and she closed her mouth, breathing quickly through her nose.

"Sam." she croaked.

"Hush." he replied quietly, bringing her into a tight hug. A slight pulling at her knees and middle told her that Cas had zapped them all back to the bunker.

Sam released her from his hug, but held onto her waist, helping her over to a chair. She sat down, and recovered.

The memories were coming quicker now, she realized, and were slowly separating her from reality. It hurt now, too. Clara closed her eyes tightly, wishing she was somewhere, someone else. She heard Amy calling the Doctor, the urgent quick speaking the Scottish woman did. She heard Dean and Cas talk quietly. She heard Sam pull out a chair next to her, and heard Sherlock talking to Amy as the TARDIS sounded in the bunker.

She heard footsteps and felt hands on her back, trying to bring her from leaning on the table, bring her around to face him. She opened her eyes and found the Doctor's face less than five inches from hers, his eyes worried and searching. She blacked out.

* * *

Amy and Rory gave the Doctor a hug, Amy exchanged a few words and a hug with Sherlock, and Cas winged them back to their home in 1938.

* * *

Clara was lying in her bed back at the Maitland's. The Doctor was with her, along with Sam. Dean had no doubt that Mr. Maitland had questions about why

Clara was passed out, and why her boyfriend, the Doctor, was bringing another guy into the house.

* * *

Cas wasn't back yet from taking the Williams back to 1938, so Dean was stuck in the room with Sherlock.

Sherlock was flipping through a book, and Dean was reading the bible-he'd promised Cas he would.

"Pass me my phone, John."

Dean looked up at Sherlock, who was flipping a page. His eyes flicked to the man's cell, which was literally five inches away from the edge of Sherlock's hand. Annoyance rose in him, and he sighed.

"Dean. The name's Dean." he remembered witnessing how lazy the detective could be on the hunts and cases he'd been on with the detectives and Sam.

"Yes, that's what I said."

Dean let it slide.

"What's the deal with you two, anyway?" he looked up at Sherlock, reading what he could from how Sherlock's body moved. Body language was key to finding out things about others.

Great. Now he was sounding as nerdy as Sam.

Well, _almost_ as nerdy.

Sherlock looked up and fixed his icy eyes on Dean, the intense look making Dean squirm uncomfortably.

"I could ask you the same question about yourself and Castiel."

Dean forced himself to keep his face straight.

"So, nothing's happening between you two then."

"Obviously. John is my friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I approve of Mary, too. She's quite the woman." Sherlock replied, although his eyes showed that he suspected something was still up with Dean and Cas.

Dean heard wings flapping behind him and heard Cas' 'Hello Dean', before the angel went over and winged Sherlock out of the room and back to 221B.

* * *

"So you're her _cousin_." Mr. Maitland seemed disbelieving. Sam nodded brightly, the nanny's employer still hadn't let him follow the Doctor and Clara upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sam Winchester." he was grateful that Clara had told him her parent's name. "My mother was Ellie's sister."

Mr. Maitland squinted suspiciously.

"What's your mother's name?"

Sam felt lost. He didn't know what to answer, so he just went with the first word that came to mind when he thought of mothers.

"Mary."

"Okay, go on up." Mr. Maitland sighed, and unblocked the way. Sam forced himself to keep the surprise off his face, and ran up the stairs and into Clara's room.

The Doctor was sitting on Clara's bed, holding her hand. She was still unconscious. The alien had told Mr. Maitland that Clara had been exhausted from the night, and thankfully the man trusted the Doctor.

"Is she doing any better?" Sam asked.

"Her heartbeat is normal now, and her skin isn't flushing any more. Her forehead's still hot, though."

"Can you do anything? Like, go into her mind or something? Cas can go into someone's soul." he winced, remembering Cas's hand going into his own space, only to find there was no soul there.

"I can go into her mind." the Doctor replied softly, looking down at Clara gently. "It won't hurt, and I suppose I might be able to help."

Sam nodded.

"I'll keep an eye out."

The Doctor just blinked to show that he'd heard Sam's words.

* * *

_The Doctor stared around. Clara's mind was a mess. Screaming, blood, echoes, all around him, along with his face plastered along her walls._

_In the middle of it all, in one dark corner, a version of Clara laid on the floor, as if she'd been thrown off a building._

_He shivered._

_It was Victorian Clara. She had fallen off the cloud, except here her limbs were tangled and her hair was messed up, and blood surrounded her head. Her skin was ashen and cold when he pressed his hand to her forehead._

_She started crumbling to dust when he let go, and she was ashes within seconds of him realizing what was happening._

_He stood up and stared around. _

_Echoes of his name were being called, and hundreds of Claras were dying, screaming, laughing, crying, giving birth, getting married, smiling, stabbing, killing, and in the dead middle, one single Clara stood as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She looked lonesome, so tired, so regretful. His heart reached out for her, and he walked over. She saw him coming, the only one that noticed him._

_"Clara?" he asked._

_"I am a part of her." the woman replied. Her voice was raspy, and her eyes were red. "I am the broken part of her. I am Clara's conscience. I am Clara's pain. I am Clara's fear. I am Clara's very being in this universe, and yet I am not her fully."_

_The Doctor was confused._

_The broken woman smiled at him sadly._

_"I have forgotten happiness. I have forgotten laughter. I have forgotten what a joy it is to have children and to love and to receive love. I have forgotten everything positive. Find the positive side of me, Doctor. Find the part of me you love, and bring her to me. We can merge, and save myself."_

_The Doctor shook his head, and he held the broken Clara's face gently, wiping away her tears._

_"I love every part of you, Clara. The pain, the happiness. I love you, not what you pretend to be." he cried, the tears slipping down from his eyelids. The broken Clara before him smiled._

_"I remember love now, Doctor." she let out a raspy laugh._

_"You are Clara." he caressed her cheek. "You are my Clara, the only one I love, the only one I will ever love. You are my impossible girl, and I am here to help you."_

_The broken, war-ridden woman in front of him was quickly growing brighter and happier._

_"Can you help me get rid of all of this?" she asked. Her voice was no longer broken or tired. It was hopeful._

_"I can't." the Doctor replied quietly. "I can suppress it in your mind, so you don't remember it fully. You will remember what you want when you want, but forget it when you want just as easily."_

_Clara smiled, and lifted her hands to his face._

_She brought him down, and he kissed her gently, feeling the depression and sadness pour out of her, leaving a happier, brighter woman._

* * *

Sam turned around when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He saw the Doctor's eyes were open, and Clara's eyes were opening.

"Clara?" Sam asked. "Clara, are you okay?" he started to walk over, but stopped and turned around awkwardly when the Doctor and Clara began to snog each other's faces off.

Yeah, she was okay.

* * *

The Doctor parked the TARDIS just outside the bunker, and let Clara take Sam outside to talk with him alone.

"Don't be afraid to call, Sam. We'll always help." she smiled up at him, and he smiled back down at her. They hugged, and let go a bit quicker than she would've liked.

"Take care, Sam." Clara smiled wide, and he grinned.

"Don't worry. I will."

"Oh, and I've figured out a plan to get rid of the ST around here." Clara winked. Sam listened closely as Clara explained, and he thanked her before she gave him another wink and disappeared into the TARDIS, which flew away.

He walked into the bunker and saw Dean and Cas sitting and talking at the table, right next to each other. Sam sat down in the chair across from them and gave Cas an extremely suggestive wink.

Sam peered over the top of the book to see Cas looking very confused. Dean looked absolutely furious, and took hold of Cas's face. Sam started to walk to his room, wincing when he heard Dean and Cas starting to get breathless from the kissing.

Needless to say, Sam kept earplugs in his ears the rest of the night.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**I hope you liked this J I found some GIF's on Tumblr and put them all together in my head as inspiration for this. Credit for some instances in this story go to whoever created the GIF's. Most of the storyline is mine, though. I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock, or Supernatural. If I did, SUPERWHOLOCK would happen constantly. I mean, like CONSTANTLY. Like, every episode.**

**Like, forever.**

**And Destiel would be canon.**

**So would Whouffle.**

**And I kind of ship Pondlock so..._yeah_. I'd probably kill Rory off and let Amy and Sherlock fall in love and...**

**YEAH.**

**Basically, _none_ of you want me to even go _near_ the shows. :3 Because it would be too awesome to even describe.**

**Right now, in my mind, the perfect SuperWhoLock 'team' is 11, Clara, Sam, Dean, Cas, Sherlock, and John. I LOVE Mary Watson, and Sherlock/Mary are my canon BrOtp. **

**The way I see and write it, the Doctor, Sherlock, and Sam all like eachother. In this version of SuperWhoLock I have the Doctor not liking the idea of Angels and God, but he'd get used to it eventually. Dean and Clara would be my BrOtp if SuperWhoLock were canon. I see them as like, brother and sister. Dean's the sassy gay friend. ;)**

**John and Sam would be friends. John would also like hanging out with Dean, Cas, and Clara. Clara and Sam would love to get away and complain about all the unresolved sexual tension in Destiel. I did start thinking of Clara/Sam as a couple while writing this last chapter here, but that idea died when I started to ship Whouffle as my Otp.**

**I'm rambling now.**

**The sequel to this will be out soon, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading, and make sure to comment! **

**Love, WhouffleGirl02**

**Oh, some final notes about the storyline. Amy and Rory live out that happy life. Clara and the Doctor are now in _lurve_ and are snogging each other's face off now. Sam kept his earplugs in for no reason, I do not write smut nor do I ever want to. In my mind, Dean and Cas just kept on kissing for the rest of the night.**


End file.
